Adventure of the Binders
by SH Child
Summary: This story is about Braylyn losing her Binders at school, Jess and Bray search everywhere for them! Please REVIEW & DONT be mean!  this is not a comic its just something i made up! Also please read it, i spent ALOT of time writing it!


Hai this story is called Adventure of the Binders it's about my friend Braylyn. The story is based off of Mac Homvee (Braylyn and I made her up) Braylyn, Hannah, Rachel, Kelley and I. So yeah, ENJOY!

Adventure of the Binders

Braylyn was in the car with her friend, Jess, jamming out to Good Feeling by Flo Rida. "Where's Mac?" Braylyn asked. "Oh she's probably being retarded somewhere" Jess said jokingly. "Oh LOL" Braylyn replied laughing. When they arrived at school, they headed straight to homeroom. "KELLEY WHERE IS HANNAH!" Jess yelled. "I have no clue and I don't care!" Kelley said. Braylyn went to sign in when Hannah bumped into Bray. "Oops, sorry Bray" Hannah said, Braylyn made a weird face and said "its ok guys, I'm ok". Braylyn walked over to her desk and sat down, Jess turned around to look at Braylyn. "Um Bray, where's your binders?" Jess asked. "Ummm, that's what I would like to know!" Braylyn panicked and ran out into the hallway, along with Jess. "We have to find my binders! All of my homework is in there!" Braylyn exclaimed. "It's ok, we'll find it!" Jess said. The first bell rang, for Jess and Braylyn it was science class. "I guess we skip class" Jess assumed, while everyone was rushing to their classes, Braylyn and Jess ran down the halls. "Well let's asked Mac Homvee first!" Braylyn said running down the hallways along with Jess. So they ran down to the Mac Lab where all of the Apple computers are. "Mac Homvee! We need to talk to you!" Braylyn yelled. "YEs?" the robotic computer said. "Do you have a GPS?" Braylyn asked. "WeLL gO tO My NaVigatiOn SyStEm" Mac Homvee said. "K thanks" Bray went to the navigation system and found out they were laying in an unknown hallway. "Wow, I never have seen that hallway before!" Jess said. "Uh duh, that's why it's an unknown hallway! Durr da durr" Bray said. "Well sorry!" Jess said laughing, they went where they were supposed to go but it was blocked, by a brick wall. "I know how to get through it" someone said, Jess and Braylyn turned around to see it was their friend Rachel. "Well teach us!" Braylyn said. "I will later, meet me behind the school after everyone leaves!" Rachel said. "Ok?" Jess said a bit confused. –After School- "Where is Rach!" Jess asked impatiently. "I don't know, I wish I did though!" Braylyn said, just then Kelley and Hannah walked around the corner. "Hey Jess! Hey Bray!" Kelley said. "HAI" Braylyn and Jess said. "What are you guys doing?" Hannah asks. "We're waiting for Rachel." Braylyn said. "For what?" Kelley asks. "We don't know." Jess said. "Oh ok, well bye!" The two girls say and walk away, just then, Rachel somehow came outside through the wall and just floated. "Um….|: O" Jess said. "How do you do that?" Braylyn asked. "You just jump then you'll start to float" Rachel said. "Oh ok" Jess said, they both jumped but nothing happened. So they got on top of a wooden lunch table and jumped, again nothing happened. "WHAT THE HECK!" Braylyn yelled and kept jumping in place. "Calm down Baylyn!" Jess said (I like to call her that!). Jess jumped one more time and she started to float around and fly around the school. Braylyn also jumped one more time and started to float. "Wow that's so cool!" Bray and Jess said. So the three girls floated down to the brick wall. "I can only go this far, good luck finding your stuff" Rachel said, stopped floating and started to walk off. Jess and Braylyn floated through the wall and search everywhere to find her binders. "Wow, I guess this place is where lost thing have been put!" Braylyn said. "Yeah" Jess said looking under a pile of papers. "Hey, look what I found!" Jess said, Braylyn floated over to her. "What?" Bray said. "It's your binders!" Jess said. "OMG THANK GOSH YOU FOUND THEM!" Braylyn said, she took her things; they said their goodbyes and went home. THE END!

Well that's my story, it was very random but I just had it in my head so I wrote it! I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
